cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Councils
UNITED COUNCILS: History of the Revolution In 2000 the federal government of Belgium was taken over by the Party of Belgian Purity (PBP). They were given this chance by the cracks that evolved from within the federal government. When each party didn’t want to work together any more, the country fell apart and a revolution began. It quickly turned into a extreme right vs extreme left war. The PBP was aided by numerous fascist militants from across whole Europe. The Belgian Communist Party didn’t have enough forces to fight with for they disagreed to work with the Socialist Party and Belgian Left Front. Because the left couldn’t work in solidarity they were defeated by the fascists and so the PBP won the revolution and a new fascist government was installed in Belgium. While Belgium became fascist other countries fell under this dark fate as well. The Netherlands and France became fascist as well because the left didn’t have the power to defeat them in the revolution in those countries. The Revolutionary Left tried to organize underground, discussing how they would take the lands back and give it to the people. They all agreed that it wouldn’t work with a Vanguard Party any more because those tactics failed in each country they tried to win the revolution. They held secret meetings in towns, cities to find people that were fed up with the oppressive government. In years they had over 50.000 people ready to fight back. This group called themselves the Liberation Front. The LF was based on libertarian socialist theory, each member had a say in the organization on how they would work. In 2005 the LF began there war against the Fascist government, starting in Ghent, Belgium. Many communists and anarchist from the LF were taking into custody, sent to concentration camps or were brutally killed. Although they had many loses, they inspired the people to join the uprising and fight against there oppressive leaders. All across the land, many groups were organized and joined this revolution for a better future. In 2006, many battles were fought and the fascists were almost overrun by the libertarian socialists but the socialist forces weren’t organized any more to destroy the rest of the oppressors. All the groups realized this and set up a new foundation for all the socialists, communists and anarchists to work together, the United Councils. To ensure that everything would be run by direct democracy in each conquered city Workers councils were set up where everything was discussed by the people. The United Councils have destroyed most of the fascists in Belgium but in France, the Netherlands and a part of Belgium there are still many forces left. The United Councils joined the Libertarian Socialist Federation because they believe in solidarity with all leftists. With help and aid from the LSF the people still fight for a liberated, socialist future in those lands under the name of the United Councils. The delegate, Mathlovsky, of the UC declared this statement to the world; We, the United Councils, will not stop fighting the Liberation war until these fascist leaders are destroyed. We encourage every man, every woman, every child to do the best you can to fight these leaders in every way you can. Set up a council in your region to organize the workers and fight ! We will resist every form of outside threats, attacks and diplomatic bullshit. We are anti-capitalist, anti-imperialist, anti-fascist, anti-racist so we will not stop until the whole world is free of leaders and the people can govern themselves. To all workers, peasants, communists, anarchists, stand up and fight now ! Revolt against your government and revolutionize your land ! Never rest until the world is for the people ! -Mathlovsky, delegate of the United Councils